elementalbattlegroundsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire
Background Information The Fire Element is one of the three starter elements that can be bought for 150 Diamonds. It is an element based on long range and varies in damage. Each move mostly has a light orange color in it while some have tints of yellow. Upon hitting a spell whether its the earth or a player, it will leave remnants of a small field of fire that can cause burn upon a player standing on it. Eventually it will distinguish. Moves Fire consists of 5 moves, each one is different and produces different forms of ways to damage victims and targets. Consecutive Fireballs Bullets on fire that depend on accuracy, deals a low damage from a range of 24 - 28 damage per bullet. The more power used on it, the more bullets will be summoned. Upon hitting its target, it will burn the victim for a few seconds. Else, if the bullets strike the earth, it will linger remnants of fire that if stood on, will burn the victim. The spell diminishes 200 mana, grants 20 EXP and has a 3 second cooldown. Great Fire Blast A fireball to be directed at a target or the earth that deals a medium damage range of 335 - 350 damage upon striking. Upon striking a player or the earth, it will linger a small remnant of fire on the area it impacted and a medium sized burst radius. It diminishes 250 mana, grants 25 EXP and has a 6 second cooldown. This certain spell is the only spell that can also be used as an alternative transportation spell or just for fun. It travels at a fast pace but soon diminishes; if rode on for too long. It is useful for getaways and target hunting. Blaze Column A column of fire that stuns any player who accidentally or coincidentally stands on it while they deal a low damage of 150 HP per stun. As a player is stunned, they will receive burn damage and depletes shortly after the spell is distinguished. The spell diminishes 300 mana, grants 30 EXP and has an 8 second cooldown. Flame Body The player transforms into a body of fire for half a minute. This allows the player to become immune to burns, and the casters spell will become 25% more powerful no matter the element. Receiving damage or giving damage will result in a stacking speed boost. It diminishes 400 mana, grants 40 EXP, and has a 50 second cooldown. ULT Hell's Core The player casts a high radius fire spell whose range is from 350 - 375 damage, that erupts after excreting large columns of fire, each dealing a range of 110 - 125 damage, affecting all players that are within its radius. Once the explosion distinguishes, remnants of fire on the earth that may cause burn damage to any player standing on it, will linger but will later distinguish as time passes by. The spell diminishes 1000 mana, grants 100 EXP, and has a 90 second cooldown. Fireball1b.gif|'Fireballs' Bullets of fire that creates a wall of fire upon impact. Blast2.gif|'Fire Blast' A generic fireball that creates a medium sized explosion and a field of fire whose damage is high to whoever is in its radius. Blast2b.gif|'Fire Blast (Transportation) ' Can be used to arrive to a certain area at a faster pace rather than using a teleportation spell. Flame body.gif|'Body' Flame Body appearance. Core 2.gif|'Core (Low Quality) ' Excreting columns of fire that stun and deal low damage that eventually leads to a massive explosion. Ezgif.com-video-to-gif (1).gif|'Core (High Quality) ' Excreting columns of fire that stun and deal low damage that eventually leads to a massive explosion. Category:Starter Category:Elements